Candy Goes To College
by Melchy
Summary: Candace Muir goes to college -- And learns a little about life, her father, and her mother's relationship with Captain Daniel Gregg


_Growing Up - Candy Goes to College_

_Melchy_

_Rating: PG_

_These characters do not belong to me but do let me take them out once in a while and then put them back. They belong to 20th Century Fox. ___

_Many thanks to Susan G. and Denise G. For their input and editing while I was writing this story!_

Candy Muir looked around the small room that would be her home for the next school year and sighed. It was even smaller than her room at home and _that_ one she had to herself.

Glancing over at the other bed in the corner, she wondered again about her roommate. Would she be nice and friendly, or would she get a snobby or flighty girl who would be a massive pain to live with? Deciding to be brave and go ahead and take the bed by the window, she started unpacking her trunk that had been waiting for her when she arrived. Mom had seen to it that all her major luggage had been sent ahead a few days before she arrived on the grounds of Temple University, to give her one less thing to worry about.

The sight of all the familiar things in the trunk made Candy's eyes tear up. For a brief moment she was tempted to let the tears fall, but wiped them away. The last thing she needed was for her new roommate to catch her crying. Lying on top of her posters and books was a lovingly wrapped package with a pink ribbon.

A note taped to the front made her smile. _"To my bossy, overbearing sister who makes my life impossible."_ Carefully she un-wrapped the paper and threw it down on the bed. She was surprised to see the hand-carved bookends that Jonathan had spent almost a year working on. The carving was a beautiful recreation of Captain Gregg's ship, every detail in place. She ran a hand over the picture, feeling every groove. Tears did fall then, and she let them come for a minute.

Hearing voices in the hall, she hastily wiped her eyes and put the bookends up on her desk. Already the place looked better. Candy sat down on the bed and began taking things out of the trunk one by one, deciding where they would look best in the room. It had been a long day of orientation meetings and getting to know new people and she appreciated the time alone.

Temple University had not been her first choice of colleges but it was the practical solution and she was willing to live with it. Grants were available for students who had parents as alumni and her good grades had gotten her several scholarships. Her mother and father had gone there and her mother had made it sound like a good place to go to. Candy knew her father had also taught at the University but she had never really thought about it. Since arriving on campus, Candy had discovered that she herself was somewhat of a celebrity. "This is Candace Muir." Mr. Fitzsimmons, her advisor, had introduced her to a Professor Morris; "she is Robert Muir's daughter." For the next ten minutes, she had been given a recitation on what a fine man her father had been, and how she resembled him, what a fine professor he had been and how he hoped she was as good a student as he had been. Then she was passed around to several other professors, being introduced each time as Robert Muir's daughter and hearing what a fine student he had been, how he had been the best economics teacher the University had ever had, and how tragic that he had been taken from this world so early in his life.

It had made her feel a little strange, she never thought of herself as Robert Muir's daughter. She was Carolyn Muir's daughter and, as far as she was concerned, Daniel Gregg's daughter and she was proud of that. The talk she had had with her mother just two days ago came rushing back into her mind. "I don't think that I've sheltered you and Jonathan by living here in a small town. You're just a normal teenager with all the problems and concerns of kids your age. But living in a city like Philadelphia will be very different. You will be in the campus environment, which will be helpful, but just remember that things won't be the same and you might feel a little out of place. Just be yourself and everything will be OK."

"I'm a little scared, Mom, but I've had good teachers." She remembered telling her mother. "I think I've been the luckiest girl in the world to have you and the Captain as parents."

That statement had brought a blush to her mother's cheeks, making her green eyes sparkle even more than usual. Candy had continued, "You know both Jonathan and I think of him as our father, he's the only one we've ever known. And even though he doesn't say it much we know there isn't anything he wouldn't do for us. Or at least, not anything that he _can_ do. It's not your fault that we couldn't be a legal family but we _are_ a family. It's just going to be so hard not to talk about him with other people when they ask me about my family!"

Now taking out a picture of her mother and Jonathan, she placed it beside the bookends. Why was she feeling so homesick all of the sudden? She had been fine yesterday. But she had been at Grandma Muir's house and maybe that had been the difference. Now she was on her own.

"Hi." A girl with long dark hair and deep brown eyes walked into the room. "Are you in this room?"

"Yes," Candy answered trying not to say 'my things are in here, so what do you think?'

"Me too. Hi, I'm Rachel Cunningham."

"I'm Candy Muir." The girl went to the doorway and motioned for a man carrying a huge box to come into the room. "Just set it right down there for me, Dad." She directed him. The man let his burden fall to the bed, happy to let it go.

"What did you pack in there, Rach? Bricks?"

"No, just the necessities."

"Good, then the house should be less crowded." He teased her.

"Daddy, please, not in front of a stranger." The man set the box down and looked over at Candy, still sitting on the bed, holding the picture of Carolyn and Jonathan. "Hello, stranger" his eyes twinkled at her. "I'm Max Cunningham. I certainly feel sorry for you, having to put up with this one."

Rachel rolled her eyes and sent Candy a _help-me-out-here_ look. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Cunningham. I'm Candy Muir and I'm sure me and Rachel will get along fine."

"Just wait till you get to know her." The man said, patting his daughter's head affectionately. "I'll get some more of your stuff, Rach, be right back."

"Parents can be so embarrassing." Rachel observed, starting to unpack her box. She took out several trophies and pictures and placed them on the desk by her bed. "So, where are you from, Candy?"

"Maine. Schooner Bay, Maine." just saying the words made her wish she were there.

"Wow, New England, lucky you. All the seafood you can eat, I bet…Not to mention the beach. Do you live near the beach?"

"Yeah, we live right on the beach practically." She picked up a picture of the house and handed it to her new roommate. "That's my home, Gull Cottage."

"It's nice, is that a real ship thingie?"

"Yes, it's a real ship's wheel." Candy hoped she didn't sound as disgusted as she felt. She was just tired and homesick, she told herself. Really, she and Rachel would get along fine– everything would be fine. The two girls worked in silence for a while, until three other girls came running into the room at break-neck speed.

"Rach!" a blonde girl with braids called out. "So this is where they stuck you, huh? Why didn't you get down with us?"

"I don't know, but this is a nice room. Guys, this is my roommate Candy." She pointed over toward the other girl. "Candy, this is Jennifer, and Stephanie, and Monica." The girls exchanged greetings somewhat shyly but then started talking to Rachel like Candy didn't exist.

"Monica got put in a room with someone else too." Jennifer, the blonde, relayed. "I can't believe they split us up like that. Don't they realize we've been together since first grade?"

"I don't think they care about things like that when you get to college." Rachel pondered.

"They know what they are doing, trust me." Mr. Cunningham said from the door, laden down with several suitcases. "That should be about it, Rach, but if you need anything, just give me a call. And you are still planning to come home next weekend, right?"

"Sure am, Dad. I wouldn't miss Ben's homecoming for anything. Thanks for bringing up my stuff, Dad."

The man hugged his daughter, and then rumpled her hair. "You be good." he saluted her. "Call if you need anything. What are your plans for tonight?"

"We thought we'd go to the Indy for dinner and catch up."

"Catch up with friends you haven't seen for a whole day. I will never understand teenage girls. Well, I'll meet you there, and don't forget, not everyone has a instant set of friends." he nodded his head in Candy's direction.

"Bye, Dad," "Bye, Mr. Cunningham." The other girls chorused.

"We're going to our favorite place for dinner tonight." Rachel walked over toward Candy. "Do you want to come?"

Candy nodded, not sure if she really wanted to but knowing she should. She wanted to get off on the right start here, especially with her roommate. "Thanks for asking." She turned to get her jacket and purse and noticed the other girls were suddenly giggling uncontrollably. "Is this your boyfriend, Candy?" Jennifer held the picture of Jonathan and Carolyn in her hand.

"No, that's my brother." She tried not to be exasperated. "My brother, Jonathan, and my Mom." Wishing hard the girl would put the picture down.

"Well, he's cute."

"He's only sixteen."

"He's still cute, hope he comes to visit sometime. Your Mom's real pretty." 

"Thanks." Candy reached out and took the picture, putting it up by the bookends.

"Let's go."

Although Candy and her best friend Sarah were constantly on the phone and always at each other's houses, they weren't much for girl talk and she felt alone surrounded by these girls. Not to mention the fact they all knew each other and had since grade school. They were all from Philadelphia, living just a few blocks from one another and for them this was not getting a new life but continuing with the old one. They chatted and giggled and talked about their other friends who had gone to college somewhere else and parties at each other's houses, and about their parents and siblings.

Candy sat and listened to it all, trying not to feel sorry for herself, and wishing more than anything that she was at home with Jonathan to bug her or Sarah to talk to. Mr. Cunningham struck up a conversation with her, asking about what she wanted to study in college, why she had come to Temple and saying that he hoped she would soon feel at home there.

He was a handsome man; she could not help but notice, with sparkling blue eyes and wavy brown hair. He was tall and athletic-looking in a football-player-build way, with a nice smile. It was obvious the other girls thought a lot of him, feeling comfortable enough with him to tease him about any woman they felt was pretty enough to point out to him.

"So, how do you like Philadelphia so far?" she heard Monica ask her.

"Fine, I like it fine. My grandparents live here actually; I've been here on vacations and stuff. I was born here, but we moved to Maine when I was eight."

"What does your dad do?" Another one asked. Candy knew she was trying to be friendly.

"My father died when I was six. He taught economics here at the university."

"Oh, so is your Mom available? Rach's dad is a widower, we are always trying to find him a good woman."

"I think she got that idea, Monica" Mr. Cunningham teased the pretty brunette.

"'Hey, look, Mr. C, another babe coming your way.'" 

Candy couldn't help but smile at the easy banter. "No, my mom hasn't remarried but she's, uh, well, she's, uh, seeing someone." Candy replied. It was closer to the truth than anything else she could think of that fast. "Sorry about your mother, Rach."

"I was really young. Tell us more about living in a small town."

"There's really not that much to tell." Candy shrugged, but did tell them a little about Schooner Bay and what the town was like in general. Mr. Cunningham excused himself after awhile, saying he had to get home because morning came early and wished them all a good night. 

"Nice to have met you, Candy. I'm sure I'll see you around. Behave, Rachel." He kissed his daughter good-bye.

"Daddy!" she said with a petrified look but everyone could tell she didn't mind. "If you hurry, you might catch that last redhead who went out the door, before she gets to her car." He rumpled her hair and waved to the other girls. "And they say you're grownups!" and he walked toward the front door.

"Are you sure your Mom wouldn't be interested in him?" Jennifer and Rachel asked Candy together.

"My Dad is awful hard to beat." Rachel said proudly. "Whoever your Mom has in mind would have to be pretty spectacular to beat him. I don't see how any other guy could have a ghost of a chance once she met my Dad."

Candy looked up startled and then started to laugh. "Maybe not." was all she could think to say, and still laughing, she excused herself to the ladies' room. By the time Candy got back to the dorm, she felt even more homesick than she had before. I've got to get over this. I'm not a baby and I don't cry and I will not let this get to me.'

But instead of going back into the room she headed for the payphone at the end of the hall and put in her dime to start her phone call. While she waited for the operator to connect her call, she counted out all her change, hoping she had enough to talk for at least a few minutes. Mom had said she could call collect but that was so expensive. The phone rang and rang and rang – maybe no one was home? It was only 7:30; it was possible that everyone was out. They seemed to keep more erratic hours since Martha had retired last year and moved to California.

The phone stopped ringing but it didn't seem to be the operator who had cut the connection. "Hello?" Her voice came out over the wire. Scruffy, are you playing with the phone again?"

"Candy? What's the matter?" It was Captain Gregg's smooth voice she heard on the other end. It made her feel instantly better and she relaxed in the chair.

"Captain!" Then her practical side came out. "I thought Mom told you never to answer the phone." They both knew they didn't need any further scandal concerning Gull Cottage; imagine if a man answered the phone!

"I did not answer it, I only picked up the receiver and waited to see if the person at the other end would say anything. It kept ringing with such insistence, I only supposed it was important."

"Mom's not there?" 

"No, she took Jonathan into Boston to get some supplies for school. I don't expect them back for a few more hours." He paused and then asked with a hint of fatherly concern. "How is everything with you?"

She wasn't sure if she should launch into her day or not, she would never dream of whining or complaining to the Captain of all people. "I'm fine."

"Tell me how everything is." he said, firmly but gently. Candy smiled at his words. Captain Gregg had changed quite a bit since the Muir family had moved into Gull Cottage ten years ago. Oh, he was still the epitome of a sea captain, but he had softened a little around the edges. He was a real part of the family, the only father her and Jonathan had known, and as for Mom...

"My roommate is nice. Her name is Rachel and she's from Philadelphia. All her friends are going here too and they invited me to go to dinner with them. I don't start classes till Monday, so that gives me another day to settle in. My room is nice."

"Sounds as though you've had a full day. Remember, Candy, this is only the first day and things will get better as time goes on. I have every confidence you'll weather it well." The familiar nautical phrase made her smile, and suddenly she did feel better.

"Thanks, Captain. I know I will too." The operator broke into the conversation asking for another 20 cents, the extent of Candy's money.

"I'll tell your mother that you called." Captain Gregg told her.

"Tell her I love her and I'm fine, thanks, Captain. I love you too." She hung up the phone quickly and turned to stare out the window.

"Are you done?" she heard Rachel's voice behind her.

"Oh yeah, sure. Sorry."

"No problem, just want to give my Dad a quick call. I'll be in in a minute if you'd like to work on the room together."

"Sure, thanks."

Rachel made her call, stopping by Jennifer and Stephanie's room on the way to her own. "Just wanted to say goodnight, guys. See you in the morning."

"Night, Rach. What's the matter? You look puzzled."

"Nothing, really. I was just waiting to use the phone and sort of overheard part of Candy's phone conversation."

"Yeah, that happens. What did she say?" both girls were eager. 

"Well, I heard her talk to someone she called the Captain and she was happy to talk to him, you could tell, but she said something like I thought Mom told you not to answer the phone.' And then when I came back from the snack machine, I heard her say good bye, Captain, I love you.'" 

"Mystery!" Jennifer laughed with pleasure. "Sounds like you might have an interesting roommate after all."

"It's probably nothing. I just didn't hear right. I mean, why would you have someone in your house that wouldn't be allowed to answer the phone? Good night."

Rachel walked back to the room and sat down on her bed. Candy was just putting the finishing touches on her desk, setting everything in its proper place. "Looks good," Rachel said. "I haven't even started yet really. I guess I should tell you now I'm not the neatest person in the world, so I hope you're not."

"Not according to my mom." Candy sat down on her bed facing the other girl. "She usually doesn't make me clean it though, unless we're having company or she's in one of her cranky moods."

"Mothers get those too, huh? I thought maybe they were reserved for fathers."

"Naw – I think its just parents in general." and they both laughed. Rachel fished around in her things until she pulled out a picture and handed it to Candy. "That's my brother Ben, he goes to Penn State."

"Now, _that's_ what I call cute!" Candy admired the picture.

"Jennifer is a little boy crazy but your brother _is_ cute. I bet the girls will be all over him soon." 

"They are now, he just doesn't seem to notice. The, uh, Mom says that will change before too long. And she's not looking forward to it. I was hard enough to deal with when I had my first date, but he's her baby."

They both laughed again, starting to feel like they might become friends. "I procrastinate a lot too, so even though I should put some stuff away and get this bed ready to sleep in, how about I treat to some ice cream?"

"Sounds good to me." Candy grabbed her jacket. Rachel walked over to Candy's desk and picked up the picture of her mother and brother. "Your mom is sure pretty, you look something like her."

"Thanks, I can only hope I look a little like her, she is beautiful. I'm told I look more like my father."

Rachel took a deep breath, ready to ask Candy about what she overheard on the phone but then decided against it. Maybe later when they got to know one another better, if she could wait that long. They walked outside; the campus was beautiful with a bevy of trees in fall colors. At a small store on the corner, Rachel treated them to double chocolate fudge ice cream cones and they walked slowly back to the dorm, taking turns at kicking an acorn that had fallen in front of them on the sidewalk. "Maybe everything will be okay." Candy thought to herself. "Maybe fair skies will be on my side."

********************

Candy closed her notebook and put her pen down in the rings of the spiral cover. She would never get used to all this note taking, she was sure. And this teacher was fairly easy to take notes from, unlike her Western Civics teacher. What a nightmare that class was! Picking up her backpack, she headed for the door of the classroom, glad that she had a free hour. Maybe lunch would be a good idea; her stomach was starting to make rude noises. At home she had always eaten a proper breakfast but here she barely even thought about it.

"Miss Muir?" The professor walked toward her.

"Yes, ma'am." She wasn't sure if she liked Professor Foster or not. She was a good teacher, at least so far, but she'd only had her for three weeks. They hadn't had a test yet.

"I didn't realize until I was talking to Professor Porter yesterday that you are Robert Muir's daughter."

"Yes, Ma'am." She repeated. The first week she had been stopped by several teachers who told her this revelation, but no one had said anything lately. She hated it when the professor brought it up in class. The thought of Professor Porter saying in class, I know _you _know this, Miss Muir, you couldn't be Robert Muir's daughter and not know this.'

"I just wanted to tell you that I always admired your father, we went here together and both got hired at the same time. He was one of the nicest men I ever knew and I was so sorry to hear about his untimely demise."

"Thank you, Professor Foster," Candy smiled.

"I have to confess, I always found him handsome. He sure knew how to make a girl feel special. Half the women on this campus went into mourning when he married, uh, what was her name – Charlotte?"

"Carolyn – she's my Mom." Candy tried to keep her voice even. This wasn't the first time she had heard that little speech, and she had started writing down all the names people had given her mother – Cynthia, Carlotta, Carol, Cecilia.

"Carolyn, yes, that's it. Well, I just wanted to tell you, that I found him to a be a wonderful human being and I'm sure he'd be very proud to know you're here at his alma mater." Candy got outside before she started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" she heard Rachel come up behind her.

"I just got another '_your father was a great man and I'm so sorry he's gone'_ speech."

"Who from this time?"

"Professor Foster, she must have had a crush on him or something. I'm getting sort of tired of all the sorry's. I mean, I barely remember him, they probably knew him better than I did."

"Want to go some lunch? I'm starving."

"Me too." Candy found she was adapting well to college life. She was getting along great with Rachel and had even been over to the Cunningham house a few times. She loved going over there. Mr. Cunningham was a very nice man and she envied Rachel how close they were. It would be fun to have a dad to take you to the movies, or give you a hug when things got hard. Sure, she had a wonderful mother, but for the first time she couldn't help think what it would be like to have a father – a flesh and blood one.

"Did you hear about that awful freshman reception?" Rachel asked her, looking up from her biology assignment. 

"Yes, I heard we have to go and they have already picked out our dates. I hate that kind of thing." 

"Maybe we'll get a cute guy." Rachel said hopefully but not looking as if she believed it. "I know some people actually end up _marrying_ the guy that takes them to the freshman reception."

"I'm not planning on getting married anytime soon." Candy reassured her roommate. "I got so tired of people asking me if I planned to look for a husband while I'm here." She rolled her eyes. "Of course, my mother met my father here. It was a blind date and look what happened."

"Yeah, two kids and I'm stuck with one of them." Rachel threw her pillow at Candy's head. It didn't take long for them to start throwing pillows, stuffed animals and anything else they could get their hands on, at each other. Parts of college were so much fun.

A knock on the door made them realize that it was getting late and the Resident Assistant might be coming to fuss at them. "Come in." They said together, trying to look innocent in the obvious mess surrounding them. "Candy Muir? Phone call." The girl at the door said. "Phone by the window."

Candy ran down to the phone, hoping it might be her mother calling, she hadn't heard from her since the first night. Getting phone calls in college was a status symbol and several of the girls gave her envious looks as she headed toward the phone.

"Hello, Candy, it's your grandmother."

"Hi Grandma, what's up?" Grandma Muir had called her at least once a day since she had been in college. She had started calling them at home about once a week after Grandpa had died, just to talk, and now she was taking advantage of Candy being local.

"I was hoping you didn't have a lot of work to do this weekend and that you could come spend it with me. We could go shopping and catch up."

"Sure, Grandma, I'd love that. We have the freshman reception next weekend but nothing this one. It will be fun."

"I'll come pick you up for dinner on Friday then, plan to stay until Sunday night, all right?"

"Sure, I'll see you Friday." Candy hung up the phone, staring out the window at a bevy of leaves that were flying past. She wondered just exactly what things Grandma wanted to talk over. She did call often but they were usually do you need anything, do you need any money, are you getting along alright, have you heard from your mother?'

"Mystery dream man?" Rach asked when she got back to the room.

"No, Grandma Muir. She wants me to spend the weekend."

"I feel sorry for her, she calls you every day. Don't suppose that means you can go to the fair with me and Dad then?"

"No, I need to go spend time with her, she's all alone in the big house. She says she wants to talk about stuff."

"Well, if that was my Grandmother, that would mean talking about how my clothes aren't appropriate, how I'll never get a husband if I don't carry a purse, things like that. One time she said she was going to tell me about the trouble she was having with her shingles. I wondered why we had to talk about her roofing problems, boy was I embarrassed."

Candy laughed at the thought. "No, I think she wants to talk about the family."

"Well, you have a normal family, so don't worry. Except that you still insist that your Mom would have nothing to do with my Dad."

"I told you, my Mom is kind of seeing someone right now, they've known each other for a while. Besides, if my Mom and your Dad got together, we'd be sisters and I don't know if I could handle that."

Whack! The pillow hit Candy straight in the head and it wasn't long before they were at it again.

****************************

"Let's go into the living room, Candy." Grandma Muir invited, after giving the maid instructions on clearing the table. "It's a perfect night to sit by the fireplace and talk."

Candy nodded, taking one last drink of her water before she left the table. She followed her grandmother in the living room, taking the chair opposite the couch. The fire cast huge shadows across the smoothly polished wood floor, making Candy feel homesick for the first time in quite a while. Were Mom and Jonathan and the Captain sitting in front of their fireplace, like they did most nights after dinner? If she closed her eyes, she could see them in the cozy room, the fire crackling merrily. Jonathan would be lying on the floor, schoolbooks spread out everywhere. Captain Gregg usually sat on the couch, sometimes reading or helping Jonathan with his homework but usually just talking to Mom. Carolyn sat in her favorite chair reading or catching up on the mending, successfully talking to both the Captain and Jonathan at the same time.

"How are you liking school, Candy?" her grandmother's voice cut into her thoughts. "It's been about a month, hasn't it?"

"A month next Saturday and I like it very much. It's a lot of hard work but I didn't expect it to be easy."

"Have you decided upon a course of study yet?" her grandmother looked interested.

"No, I really haven't. I'm thinking of psychology or counseling, but I really don't know. When I was a kid, I wanted to be a teacher but I also wanted to be a cowboy, so who knows." she shrugged and gave a funny laugh.

"Well, you've got plenty of time. Your father didn't know what he wanted at first either but eventually he decided and was happy about it."

"I've been hearing what a good professor he was."

"He won a few awards." The older woman said, getting out of her chair and walking over to the corner cupboard. Opening the door, she picked up a plaque and walked over to Candy, handing it to her.

"To Robert Muir, teacher of the year 1964-65." Candy read. "That's really neat." She laid the award down on the couch beside her. "He must have been a very good teacher."

"He was, and a good son. I wish you could have known him longer. He was so proud the day you were born. I can still see him running around like a kid telling everyone that he had a daughter." Candy smiled at her grandmother's memory, trying to picture it in her mind. "Do you have any pictures, Grandma?"

"Of course. I'll pull some of the albums for you. I wish..." but she didn't finish the sentence. Paula, the maid, came into the room laden with a tray holding two dishes of ice cream, a glass of water and a cup of coffee. She distributed the dishes, asking Candy if she cared for coffee instead. "No, thanks." Candy shook her head. "I've never developed a taste for it."

"Your father didn't like it either." her grandmother directed to her after thanking Paula.

"Mom and Jonathan like it, although Mom won't let him have a lot. She keeps saying it will stunt his growth. I don't know how much taller she wants him to be. He's already over 6 feet." She smiled at the memory of Mom and Captain Gregg fighting over whether Jonathan was old enough to drink coffee. It had been one of their most interesting "fights."

That brought a smile to Marjorie's face. "Have you heard from you mother, dear?"

"She hasn't called but she writes once a week. She's been busy finishing up her manuscript and keeping Jonathan from starving to death." 

"Candy." her grandmother began cautiously. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Grandma, you can ask me anything."

"Candy, your mother, well, she .... Well, the several times that we were there, I always got the idea that she was, well, interested in someone. But she never said anything or introduced us to anyone, well, except for that Captain fellow, which she later told me, was a distraction for your grandfather and she never had any intention of marrying him. And I have to tell you I was very glad. That man was very strange."

Candy took a spoonful of ice cream, trying to figure out what she should say to her grandmother. "Claymore is a little different, but no, Mom's not interested in him and he's definitely not the marrying kind. He's too stingy."

"I never could figure out why an attractive woman like your mother never remarried. At first I thought it was because she didn't want to hurt us, but after a while, I began to wonder. I'd like to think it's because she never got over Bobby but I don't think that's it either. And I do realize that a father and husband aren't necessary parts of life, but I just always thought that with her being so young and everything..."

"Grandma." Candy said a little forcefully and then softened her voice. "I really don't know what to tell you. Mom is really wrapped up in her work and to tell the truth, I never really thought of her dating or getting married or anything. I mean she's just Mom. And we really like our life at Gull Cottage. I mean, if she ever wanted to get married, we'd support her but it's not something I think about a lot."

"Well, it's probably just my imagination but the last time I was there, I just got the impression that she was in love with someone. It's a thought that's grown over the years, but I guess I'm wrong. I know that it is none of my business but after your Grandfather died, I discovered that despite what I thought at times, I don't like living alone. I miss having someone else around, someone I love and care about and I hate knowing your mother is going through it as well. I know she has you and Jonathan, but it's not the same thing." her grandmother's face was sad.

Candy finished her ice cream and sat the bowl down on the coffee table. "Thanks for letting me stay the weekend, Grandma." hoping to change the subject. It had been about three years ago when she realized that her mother and Captain Gregg were very much in love and it had shocked her to think of her mother in that capacity. She had been happy with the thought once she got used to it. Watching the two of them together when they weren't aware of it, the way they talked together squabbled with one another and looked at one another were wonderful things that made Candy feel happy and safe in her life. And she knew then that Mom would never be alone, she would always have the Captain. But it wasn't something she could ever tell anyone, especially not her grandmother who would never understand about the Captain.

Lately Candy herself had began to wish that her mother had fallen for someone – someone real, like Rach's dad – but that made her feel guilty and disloyal to the Captain.

Candy went to bed shortly afterwards but couldn't sleep. Drawing on her bathrobe, she slipped over to the window seat and looked out at the quiet lawns of the neighborhood around her.

Beckinridge was one of the oldest and finest sections of Philadelphia, colonial and pre-colonial homes that practically sang the significance of the city's great history. They were beautiful homes, magnificent in their grandness, but they made Candy think even more of Gull Cottage. She loved that house and hoped they would never leave it. Claymore was dragging his feet on selling it to them, but she knew he'd give up eventually. How could he not, with the Captain being persuasive in his "charming" ways that Claymore loved so much? 

Why had Grandma brought up all those questions? She now wondered. Was there something she was worried about? Both sets of grandparents had come to visit on occasion and had hinted at various times that they would like to see Carolyn settle down but Candy had never paid much attention. She never really even cared until she had started living with Rachel. Rachel was always on the look out for a good wife for her father.

"He needs someone for his golden years. Ben and I aren't getting any younger and he needs someone to look after him."

Again Candy thought about how Mom had someone to look after her, someone to be with her in the upcoming years. Captain Gregg would always be there. Of course, she couldn't tell Rachel that. Why did some parts of life have to be so complicated? What would it like to have Rachel's dad for a father? Candy couldn't help but wonder. He was such a nice man with that jolly smile and telling jokes and teasing. He took Rachel shopping and let her have friends over and they went on vacations together. He was thoughtful, never forgetting to bring Candy something when he bought Rach a present or keepsake from a business trip.

But then again, her life was not lacking any of those things. Sure, the Captain couldn't take her places, but he was always there for her, helping her with homework and little problems, and on occasion big problems. More than once he had taken her side against Mom when he thought he was right in doing so. He let her have friends over, at a great inconvenience to him. After all, any time someone came to visit Gull Cottage he had to make himself scarce, which she knew must be hard for him in his own home. And he seemed to do it willingly for her and Jonathan. Could you really ask more of a father than that?

They had a way of living at Gull Cottage almost like a rhyme; it fit so well for them. Captain Gregg was as much a part of the family as Jonathan or herself. He joined them at meals, took them on walks along the ocean, sat with them at night while homework was done, joined in their games. He even attended most of her and Jonathan's school programs including the dreaded open houses. It didn't matter that no one but them saw or heard him, it would not have been the same without him.

She had always been aware that the Captain and her mother were friends. She knew they enjoyed spending time with another, and often seemed to have secrets that only the two of them shared. Often in the evenings she knew the two of them would walk along the shore or sit out by the ship's wheel and talk or a few times they just seemed to sit. Mom was always bringing home things she thought would interest the Captain while he did things around the house that he knew she would like. Several times he had recruited Candy and Jonathan into helping him make a special evening for their mother, sometimes it was her birthday or another holiday, but usually it was just because. Candy loved the way Captain Gregg would look at her mother with a smile that almost seemed holy.

As she grew older, she recognized it as the look of love, but when she was younger she only knew it made her feel safe and secure. Her mother would brighten the minute Captain Gregg came into the room, her eyes sparkling like stars. Candy remembered once she had walked into her mother's room and had seen her mother and the Captain standing by the telescope just staring at one another, their looks so intense Candy had felt she was intruding in something intimate and private. That's when she realized that they loved one another. They weren't just friends but they really loved one another, like a man and woman did. That's when it all started to make sense – the looks, the smiles, and the secrets, even the jealousies. But all this thinking was getting her nowhere.

She picked up one of the photo albums her grandmother had given her before going up to bed and started leafing through it. Most of the pictures were of Candy's dad as a child. He really had looked like Jonathan when he was little, she thought. Most of the pictures were just of him but once and awhile there would be one of him with his parents. Grandma had always been blonde and classic looking, Grandpa really didn't look any different either then the one she remembered except thinner.

The next two were more of the same, her dad getting a little older in each one. Christmas pictures, get together's, school pictures that one looked like senior prom or something. There were several pictures of him with a nice looking redhead that she recognized as Professor Foster. So she had been right about her, they must have dated before he married Mom.

In the next book were pictures of her Mom and Dad. She studied the pictures of her mother with interest. She looked very young and in some of the pictures had long hair, past her shoulders. In most of them, she looked like she did now only younger. "She was only a couple of years older than me when they were married." Candy realized. The next one was full of pictures with her parents moving into an apartment and there were several where her mother was obviously pregnant. Candy smiled at these pictures, wondering how it must have been for her mother in those days. One picture was particularly nice, her dad standing beside mom, their arms around each other, both smiling.

But not one of these pictures had them looking at each other with that passion Candy had felt that night between her mother and the Captain. Going through each picture again, noting some of them were quite affectionate in manner, she couldn't find what she was looking for. The last album was full of pictures of her and Jonathan as babies a parent or grandparent showing up once and awhile. Did her mother have albums full of pictures like this? Surely she would have some, anyway. Candy knew where the baby pictures of her and Jonathan were but were there pictures that showed them as a family? After looking through each one again, she crawled back into bed, and, pulling the covers up over her face and snuggling down into the pillow was soon asleep.

*************************

Rachel threw away the fifth piece of typing paper she had messed up, throwing it angrily in the corner. How was she ever supposed to get this paper done if the blasted typewriter wasn't cooperating? And when had she started saying blast? A knock at the door was a welcome diversion and she ran to open it, hoping it was someone with a plan that would be the perfect excuse not to work on this paper.

"Is this Candy Muir's room?" The woman asked, standing on the other side. She was very pretty and looked friendly.

"She's in bio lab right now, but she should be back soon." Rachel answered. "Hey, you're her mom, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. And you must be Rachel."

"That's me. Come on in, she'll be back soon. She talks about me, huh?" 

"Only good things." Carolyn assured her. She came into the room, her eyes searching the domain with neither contempt nor disdain despite the mess.

"I'm sorry it's such a mess." Rachel apologized. "We didn't have strict room this week and I'm afraid neither Candy or I are the neatest people. Please sit down." she hastily moved a pile of clothes from the extra chair by the bureau.

"I'm used to Candy's room." Carolyn smiled. "If it were neat, I'd think I'd gotten the wrong daughter." She sat down on the offered chair and placed her coat over the back of it.

"Candy said you were cool." Rachel let slip. "But I guess I wasn't supposed to tell you that. I know things like that make my dad's head swell." she said with obvious affection. "Candy doesn't know you're here, does she?"

"No, I had to come to Philadelphia suddenly and thought I'd stop by and surprise her. We really miss her."

"I feel like I know you all, Mrs. Muir, Candy talks about you a lot. You and Jonathan and Scruffy and even Martha... I know that Jonathan is sixteen and she thinks he's cool too but would rather die than tell him, and Scruffy is getting old but still gets around, and Martha did retire but you still keep in touch and you are a damn good writer and you're learning to be a better cook."

"That pretty well sums us up." Carolyn agreed. The door opened then and Candy came in, her arms laden with books, her backpack hanging off her shoulder at a crazy angle. She started to say something to Rachel but upon seeing her mother, she threw the whole mess on the nearest bed and ran to the chair, barely giving Carolyn enough time to get up before throwing herself in her mother's arms.

"Mom!" Candy's face lit up. "What are you doing here? Oh Mom, it's so good to see you. How long can you stay?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

"Only tonight sweetie." her mother kissed Candy's forehead, wiping the bangs out of her daughter's eyes. "I have to get back to Gull Cottage tomorrow."

"So soon? You can't stay longer, even just for a day?"

"No, I'm afraid not. I have to get back for Jonathan's open house, he's getting an award for his history essay and I promised him I'd be there. But I couldn't resist seeing you while I was here. I've missed you," and her mother hugged her close.

"I've missed you too, Mom. I've really missed everyone." Giving her mother a look that was only understood by the two of them. "No chance you can stay longer?" Candy's eyes pleaded.

"Well, we'll see." Carolyn promised, stroking her daughter's blonde hair. "But right now, if you're not too busy, I'd love to take you and Rachel out to dinner." she pointed in Rachel's direction.

"Oh, that's okay, Mrs. Muir." Rachel hurriedly put in. "I know you like to spend time with Candy alone." "I insist you come with us." Carolyn smiled at her. "My treat, anywhere you'd like to go."

They had a great time at dinner, catching up. Rachel sat back watching mother and daughter, feeling comfortable with them and wondering what it would be like to have a mother like Carolyn Muir.

"So, Mom, did you come up to see about your book? What did the publisher say about it?" Candy asked, taking a bit of dessert. "They loved it, right?"

"Actually they did, they gave me an advance and are planning a fairly large first printing. They said that I was becoming a well-known fixture or something like that. I think it will pay a few bills."

"Mom wrote a book on the ghost tales of New England." Candy turned to Rachel. "It's great, what I've read of it."

"Congratulations Mrs. Muir." Rachel smiled. "I didn't realize you wrote books too. Candy told me about some the magazines you've written for but she never mentioned a book."

"She wrote a great book several years ago." Candy said proudly. "By the way, Mom, there's copies of it in the history college bookstore."

"There is?" Carolyn broke into a laugh. She looked like she was going to say something but changed her mind. "I didn't think it was that good."

"Must be." To Rachel, Candy said, "Mom wrote a book on the memoirs of a 19th-Century sea captain, you'll need to read it sometime."

"Captain?" Rachel blurted out the word. She looked nervously at both of them, but neither one seemed to notice. "I'd love to. I bet it's pretty good, sea captains were supposed to be very interesting."

"You have no idea." Candy rolled her eyes. Rachel noticed that Carolyn gave her daughter a knowing look and Candy changed the subject. After they paid their bill, the girls took Carolyn for a walk around the campus, where she told them what was the same and what had changed from her time at the university. Reluctantly they walked back to the dorm, where Rachel thanked Carolyn for a great evening and left mother and daughter to say their good-byes.

"I really like Rachel, she's very nice. It looks like you found a good roommate in her."

"I did wonder at first, but yeah, she's great. It's just that she had all her friends already and everything, but we all get along great. And me and Rach and Jen have several classes together so yeah, it's great."

Carolyn hugged her daughter, holding her close. "I miss you very much. It's so different around the house, with you gone. It's much quieter and the phone doesn't ring near as much. And we haven't seen Pete Simmons in weeks."

"Pete Simmons!" Candy grimaced. "Thanks for reminding me about him." She hugged her mother playfully. "You still have Jonathan and the Captain." Candy reminded her but thankful her mother did indeed miss her.

"And I'd miss them if they were gone. We're getting used to being without you, but it's hard."

"I miss all of you too, Mom, but I really am starting to enjoy college. I think I might make it after all."

"I have every confidence."

"Mom, can you stay just one more day? I'll explain to Jonathan for you. I know I'm big and strong and brave and you need to get home but it would be so great if you could at least stay until Sunday, or even Saturday. I only have two classes tomorrow."

Carolyn looked thoughtful as she gazed into her daughter's blue eyes. "Okay, I think Grandma and Grandpa Williams will put up with me for an extra day. I will need to leave on Saturday, but it probably won't have to be until night. I'll see if I can exchange my ticket. It might be fun at that."

Candy squealed with delight hugging her mother. "Thanks! I'm done with class at noon, can you meet me here?"

"I'll be here. Goodnight, sweetness." "Night, Mom." she yelled out on her way in the door. "Say hello to Jonathan and the Captain when you call home." and she ran through the door and up the stairs to her room.

Rachel and Jen were sitting on Rach's bed when Candy came bursting into the room, throwing her coat toward the door handle and missing. She didn't notice that the two of them had been having an earnest conversation that had stopped the minute she came into the room. "Guess what, guys?" she continued, too excited to let them guess. "Mom's going to stay another day. Isn't that great? She said she'd wait and leave on Saturday. It will be so nice to have her here another day."

"That's wonderful." Rachel agreed whole-heartedly. "I really like your Mom, she's fun. And this would be a great opportunity for her to meet my Dad."

"Oh, I don't know about that, Rach. I mean your dad is great but I've already told you...."

"Sure you've told me, you've told all of us, but it doesn't track, Can. I mean, really."

"You don't have any pictures of the guy." Jen intercepted. "If he really has been seeing your mother a long time and you like him, you think you'd have a picture of him."

"And you and your Mom didn't even mention him." Rachel went on, encouraged. "Not once. If she were really serious about him, she'd say something at least. Even if it was only so and so says hi. We talked about your family quite a bit at supper but there wasn't any mention of mystery man."

"She just can't be that serious about him." Jen agreed. "It kind of sounds like she's using him for an excuse. So, she needs to meet Rach's dad. If she's as wonderful as you two say then Max needs to meet her. You need to arrange dinner for the four of you somewhere."

Candy let out a long sigh, not being able to think clearly enough to argue with their thoughts. Mainly because they make sense.' she told herself. There is a reason why these things don't happen, but I can't tell them that.'

"What's his name, Can? Does he have a name? You never mention a name; it's always just someone'. You don't go out with a guy that long and still have your kids refer to him as someone."

Candy silently cursed the day she had let it slip that her mom had been seeing this man for a while. She never gave a time period and 'a while' had different meanings to each person, but it definitely meant longer than six months or so. "Daniel." she finally said softly. She felt funny saying his name out loud. Had she even thought of him as having a first name? She had always called him Captain, just like you would call your Dad, dad. Mom had a first name, but she didn't call her Carolyn. It was the same thing with the Captain. "His name is Daniel."

"So he does have a name!" Jen and Rach said at the same time, which made them giggle. "Daniel. Daniel what? What does he do for a living? Where did he meet your Mom, do you and your brother like him? Face it Can, you really need to introduce your Mom to Rach's Dad." Jen went on.

Maybe they were right. Maybe Candy had misunderstood what little she did understand of her mother and the Captain's relationship. Surely it couldn't be as serious as all that. After all, he was a ghost, for heaven's sake. But there had been that look between the two of them. She would never forget it as long as she lived. She knew if a man ever looked at her like that, her life would be complete. It couldn't be anything but love. Then her practical side took over again. She tried to think of all the times through the years she had seen them together, but everything was a blur.

Did her Mom even call him Daniel? He never called her Carolyn, did he? A couple of times she had heard her mother call him dear, but that didn't mean anything, did it? But then again, there was that look. Enough of this, he was a great man and a wonderful father and friend but...

"Where should we go?" she asked her friends.

"I'll ask my Dad. " Rachel said thoughtfully. "Don't worry, I'll handle it, kind of like a thank you for tonight. Just make sure that you and your mom show up where I tell you. It will be great." "I hope so." was all Candy could think to say. She started to say something else, but Melanie from down the hall stuck her head in and told Candy she had a phone call. As she ran down the hall to get to the phone she couldn't help but wonder how this would all turn out.

Carolyn had spent the morning wandering around the university, taking in the sights and sounds of college life, and remembering most of hers fondly. College may not have been the best time of her life but it had been pretty darn close. Walking down the familiar hallways of the College of Journalism, she peeked in classroom doors, seeing herself then, sitting in those very seats, drinking in the knowledge. More than likely I was wondering what I was going to eat for dinner' or later in her college career what had Bobby planned for the night?"

She watched a group of students walk by talking and laughing about something that had happened in class and she couldn't help but smile. It was so wonderful that they had been able to send Candy here to college. And she was so very thankful that her daughter was enjoying it. She knew she'd have no problems with the studies but she hadn't been sure about her enjoying it. The bell in the chapel sounded out the hour in deep peals. It was time to meet Candy.

Turning to go toward the building entrance, she spied someone coming in her direction that made her wish she could turn and run. Reminding herself that she was past that, she stood waiting until the slender form of Angela Foster approached her, a smug look on the professor's face.

"Charlotte, how nice to see you." the professor welcomed, her hand extended. "I thought that I seen you here earlier today and then Candace told me that it more than likely WAS you since you were here. It's good to see you."

"Nice to see you again, Angela," She forced a smile, not bothering to correct her name. Angela Foster had called her Charlotte' from the first meeting years before and telling her Carolyn' was useless. "Candace is a very good student, very bright. She reminds me a lot of her father in that way. She is like her father in most ways actually. You must be proud of her."

"I'm very proud of Candy, yes. She is very bright, but she is her own person."

Angela Foster's eyes narrowed and her face took an injured air. "Some things never change, I see. You're just the same now as you were then, thinking yourself above me and everyone else. But it didn't help you any at all. You will just never forget about _that_, will you?"

"No, I don't think I will forget. I forgave you many years ago but I will never forget about it. And that has nothing to do with now or Candy."

"I wasn't the only one you know, he hurt me just as badly as he hurt you." Angela fished for sympathy.

"I don't see how that could be, he hadn't promised to love you forever." Candy, who had spied her mother and was running toward her like a storm out of control, broke the silence between the two. Upon approaching the women, Candy slowed down, sensing something wasn't right. Carolyn felt her daughter lean on her shoulder, giving her cheek a kiss before Candy addressed Professor Foster. The English professor smiled at Candy, turning her body in a block from Carolyn's face.

"I've been looking for you, Miss Muir. I'm recommending you for my student secretary next semester, but I need you to fill out the application so it will be on file in the personnel office. It's only about 15 hours a week but it does pay a bit and has some other advantages."

"Thank-you, Professor Foster, I'll look it over." was all Candy could think to say. "That's nice of you to recommend me."

"Please have it to the office by Friday." Professor Foster gave Candy another smile. "Have a good weekend." and she turned on her heel and left.

"What's wrong, Mom?" Candy asked, looking anxiously at her mother who now looked very tired.

"Absolutely nothing, sweetie. So are you done, can we go have fun?"

"You bet, I can't wait to show you around my Philadelphia." Candy giggled. Linking her arm through her mother's, they started strolling down the hallway and out into the breezy Pennsylvania sunshine. "It's okay, Mom, I saw the pictures."

"Pictures?" her mother's statement was blank.

"Of Dad and Professor Foster, there were several of them in the album I saw at Grandma Muir's."

"Oh, that. Don't worry yourself over that. I'm certainly not, that was all a very long time ago. I've learned since then that some things just aren't worth crying over. Why don't we drop off your backpack and then we'll go get some lunch?"

"Mom, uh, Rachel, Rachel and her dad want to take us out for dinner tonight. Kind of a like a thank you, she said, for last night. I told her it was okay, so you can come, can't you? "That's very nice of them, of course I can come. I'm spending this day with you and will do whatever you want." Carolyn offered to take the heavy backpack from her daughter and they walked toward the dorm planning their afternoon.

**********************

Candy squeezed her hands together until they hurt, as was her habit lately. The Cunninghams were meeting them at Jade Palace and she was already nervous about how the evening might go. You just couldn't come right out and tell your mother you were trying to set her up with your roommate's father. They had had such a wonderful day, the young girl really feeling she was getting to know her mother in a whole new light. She had known for years that Carolyn Muir the mother was wonderful, but now it was dawning on her that so was Carolyn Muir, the woman.

Rachel spotted the women and waved them over to a table by the fountain. Carolyn greeted Rachel and smiled as the girl introduced her father.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Cunningham." Carolyn shook his hand. "Candy's told me how helpful you've been to her since she's been here."

"I feel like Candy is one of my girls now." Max said, giving Candy a wink. "She treats me as badly as they do."

"Max!" Candy laughed at his teasing. "Not in front of my mother."

"Why, I'm sure she knows how bad you are." The general consensus was to get the feast for four and after their order was placed, the group started talking. Candy noticed that Max and her mother were soon engaged in their own conversation and from the look on her mother's face; she was enjoying herself very much. Maybe, this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"They seem to be having a good time." Candy whispered to Rachel who nodded back her answer of yes. Even after the food was served, the two parents kept up their chatter. Candy kept an intent eye on her mother, looking for signs, although she wasn't sure what kind of signs she was looking for.

"Candy says you live in Maine, by the ocean. It must be a beautiful spot." Max's voice broke into the young girl's thoughts. Candy listened as Carolyn described the area to Max and when he asked about the fishing, Carolyn assured him that many people enjoyed doing just that and if he and Rachel were ever prone to get up in that region, they would be welcome to stay at Gull Cottage.

Candy looked at her mother strangely at the statement. Didn't she realize what happened when visitors came to the house? But then again, nothing like that had happened lately, not for quite a while actually.

After finishing all they could, the two girls excused themselves and headed for the ladies room, where they finally could talk out loud. "I tell you, Candy, it's working like a charm. My Dad hasn't been this relaxed around a woman in a long time. He took to her like they've known each other forever. I don't know what you were so worried about."

"Mom does seem to really enjoy his company." Candy agreed. "And she did invite both of you to stay with us. And she is very relaxed, almost too relaxed."

"That has to be good. I told you, once she met my Dad any other guy would be as good as dead in her book."

They watched their parents as they walked slowly back to the table. Max was talking and Carolyn was laughing so hard at what he was saying, Candy was sure her mother was going to fall off her chair. But something just wasn't quite right, what was it?

After dinner, the group played miniature golf. The grownups against "the kids" as they kept calling the two young ladies. The kids creamed the adults on the first round and then when the adults swore revenge, Candy and Rachel decided they better let them win. Falling behind their parents deliberately, they watched the older couple as they strolled along, teasing each other about who was the best hitter and how many pennies they were waging on the next shot.

"We beat you." Max waved to the girls from the mouth of the gorilla. "We're going to go get some ice cream and wait for you, okay?"

"Okay, Dad, be there in a minute." Rachel waved back. The girls played through the next two holes, and then took up residence where they could watch the adults without being obvious about it. Candy watched her mother with earnest, listening to her laugh float across the night sky and thinking again at how lucky she was to have the mother she had. She watched with amusement as Carolyn tried to keep her ice cream from dripping down the side of the cone, and she wondered how Max had talked her into getting a cone that big. Mom was always so good about not eating too much good stuff.

"I really can't think of when I've enjoyed an evening more." the girls heard Max say. "At first I thought Rach was trying to fix me up with someone again, but it's been a most pleasant evening."

"I agree – it's been very nice. It makes me feel better to know that there is someone near by that Candy can call on for help, if she really needs it."

"Candy's a good kid and I'm really glad that she and Rach got to be roommates. At first I was a little worried what with Rach having all her friends with her, but they've all taken Candy in and made her feel like part of the group. She's unwound a lot in the last couple months. I don't mind telling you, Carolyn, you've got a great kid."

"Why, thank-you. I knew it all along but it's nice to hear someone else say it."

"I don't suppose now would be a good time to say that I think her mother is pretty great, too?" Candy and Rachel looked at each other with smiles bursting, their excitement at a whole new level. "We just might become sisters after all!"

Carolyn smiled at the man who had for the first time that evening become quiet, trying to think of something to say herself. "Max, I, uh, I..." She didn't see the kiss coming until it was too late. Rachel squealed when she saw it, but Candy closed her eyes and waited for thunderclaps that never came. Not wanting to miss anything, she quickly opened them just in time to see her mother draw back from Max.

"Oh Max, I'm sorry." she heard Carolyn's voice clearly. "I really do appreciate what just happened, it's flattering but it just can't be. I hope I haven't made you think something that isn't so, tonight. I've enjoyed talking with you and I hope that we'll continue to get along and enjoy one another's company but there can't be any more than that between us." She paused for a moment, and then went on, her voice gentle. "I know that it might be contrary to what you see but I'm not available. I'm deeply involved with a man who I love very much and I know he feels the same way. We're fully committed to one another in every way."

"But you're not married to him" Max said, finally finding his voice. "Candy told me you weren't married and she...well it doesn't really matter."

"No, we're not married, but, this is hard to explain, we have the same kind of commitment as marriage. I don't consider myself to be free because I belong with Daniel. We belong together. I love him more than anything. Does that make any sense to you at all?"

"Not much." Max admitted shaking his head, "but if you say so, I won't question it. I don't know what got into me anyway, I've never been a first date kind of guy," and he grinned, his manner of the evening coming back.

"I can't believe she just did that." Rachel turned to Candy. "How could she do that to my Dad?"

"I told you it wasn't a good idea." Candy lowered her voice. "Don't talk so loud, hurry up and play through so we can get up there."

Candy drove her ball through the next hole, waiting for Rachel to follow. Her eyes went back to the bench where her mother was still sitting with Max. What had gone wrong? Max was a wonderful man, handsome, caring, he had a good job, he was a great father, and surely Mom could see that. "I just don't understand," she said aloud.

"Neither do I." Rachel chimed in. "I just don't see how she could have turned him down like that, she didn't even give him a chance. My Dad is not the kind of man who shows his feelings like that right away. Sheesh, Can, what's with your mom?"

Candy wanted to ask her mother that when they sat in the dorm room saying good night. She had gone to a lot of trouble to introduce her mother to a wonderful man and the woman had thrown it out the window. So it was true. When presented with a flesh and blood, handsome and fascinating man, her mother still would rather have the Captain! 'I knew they were in love, but now I know they are really truly in love.' she said to herself. 

It really was a true man-and-woman love, not one that would be tossed aside when something better came along, but like a forever kind of thing. It was a commitment like marriage, deeper than that perhaps. It was love that would truly last for all eternity. Not just friendship, not just affection, but love. Real and limitless. It wasn't something that could be pushed aside because someone more attractive or exciting came along. Candy felt warm and content at that thought. She hoped her mother would forgive her. She should have known.

"I'm so glad we had this day together," Carolyn was saying. "I can't wait for you to get home, though. I think I'm going to miss you even more after this."

"Mom, I'm sorry about tonight. It must have been just awful what with Max and all."

"On the contrary, darling, I enjoyed spending time with Max, he's a very nice man and I hope to see him again sometime."

Candy's mouth fell open and she stared at her mother as though she had never seen her. "But Mom, I heard what you told him. We didn't mean, to, okay, yes, we did, but I heard what you said and it sounded to me like you gave him the kiss off, if you'll pardon the statement."

"It's appropriate." Her mother joked. "Candy, come here, sweetie." and she patted her knee, inviting Candy to come sit on her lap. Candy climbed up on her mother, happy to be treated like a little child again for a while. She kissed her mother's cheek and settled back against her chest. Carolyn's fingertips caressed the top of her daughter's head, like she had when Candy had been a child and woken up with a bad dream or had a puzzling question. "Candy, I'm not sure how to explain this, but I'm going to give it my best. I like Max Cunningham. He is a very interesting person. He has an exciting job, he's extremely interesting to talk to and he's very much a gentlemen. I can tell he loves his kids and I would value him as a friend. He's the kind of man that you wouldn't mind going to a museum with or maybe a family picnic or just spend time talking to."

Candy nodded, her head softly hitting her mother's chin. "I understand that part."

"Captain Gregg is, well, Candy, I love him. He's a lot like Max in that he had a very interesting way of life and he is interesting to talk to. In a way, he's not as charming as Max and we both know he has a terrible temper and he can be a little vain at times." Both mother and daughter rolled their eyes in agreement over that statement. "I know some of this you won't understand for a while, I'm not sure if I understand it all quite myself. But Captain Gregg is the one that I want to spend my life with. It doesn't matter if he's not as charming or friendly or even as much fun. It doesn't even matter that he's not flesh and blood and not what you think of when you think of a father or...."

"Or husband," Candy finished for her. "It's okay, Mom, I think I understand. What you're saying is that men like Max are nice and that doesn't mean you can't or don't want to be friends but the Captain is the one that holds your heart. If all else fails, he's the one that's going to be there for you in the end and you for him." The young girl's face shone with satisfaction. "But Mom, can I ask a question?"

"What is it?" trying to think in advance what it might be.

"Do you ever call him Daniel?" Not the question that Carolyn was expecting, she couldn't help but laugh with relief. "Yes, sometimes I do. That is his name, after all."

"I know that, but somehow with him it sounds kind of sacred or something. I can't explain it."

Carolyn kissed the top of the daughter's head, squeezing her shoulders in an affectionate hug. 

"Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Of course. You know you can ask me anything."

"Well, let's face it Mother, the Captain isn't, uh, alive, really. I mean it's hard not to think that he is, but we all know better. So, do you love him the way other parents love each other? You just said that he was like a husband in a way, but Mom, he's not…Umm…Human."

Carolyn sighed – A sad wistful sigh. "No, not even that matters. It used to, I'll admit. But no, it doesn't matter, I still love him and I'm happy with what we have. I couldn't ask for anything better nor would I want to try."

Candy got up from her mother's lap and hugged her. "I bet you have to leave tomorrow."

"I do, I really do need to get home. I'll pick you up for breakfast; Grandpa insisted on taking us out and then I'll bring you back here before I go the train. Are you planning on coming home for Thanksgiving?"

"Actually, Mom, Rachel and Max invited me last week and I'd really like to go if that's okay. But I do want to come home for Christmas."

"I love you." her mother got up, reaching out to Candy's hand to pull herself up. "See you in the morning."

Rachel came in just as Carolyn was going out and told the woman good night. "It's been very nice meeting you, Mrs. Muir. I hope we can see each other again sometime."

After Carolyn left, Rachel sat down on her bed and smiled at Candy. "I'm not mad anymore Can. I didn't mean to get mad, it just sort of took me by surprise."

"Oh don't worry about it." Candy hugged her roommate affectionately. "I knew it would happen and hoped it would happen but at the same time I wondered what if Mom would really rather have a man like your Dad instead of, well, instead of... I should have known, after that look."

"Look? What look?" Rachel was curious.

"The one that, if and when I get, will assure me that life is good."

Yes, indeed, Candy loved college. Look how much she had learned about life and love already. And this was only the beginning.

***************************

The sky was tinged with red from the sun starting its nighttime descent. A chilly wind ruffled the trees and caused the sea grass to bend in obedience. It was a perfect New England fall night.

Carolyn paid the cab driver, taking her suitcase from the back seat and thanking him for his time. She could have called Claymore or someone else to come to the train station to pick her up and saved the fare but she hadn't really felt like talking. It had been pleasant just to sit in the back of the car and think about the wonderful time she had spent with Candy in Philadelphia and looking forward to getting home to her men.

She walked down the flagstone path slowly, letting the look of Gull Cottage sink in. She had never regretted moving her family here 10 years ago. Maybe a few doubts from time to time but never a regret. The front door opened and her six foot tall son came running down the path towards her like he was still only six years old. "Mommy!" he sang out, stooping down to kiss the top of her head. "I'm so glad you're home."

She kissed her son, reaching up to rumple his hair. "So what did he make you do this time?" Captain Daniel Gregg came out on the front porch, his eyes shining at the sight of her, his face a picture of total innocence where Jonathan was concerned.

"He made me clean my room, the slave driver," the teenager gave the seaman an affectionate smile. "He's worse than you are."

"That's because I trained him well." Carolyn said. She gave the Captain a special smile that made him happy beyond belief, but caused Jonathan to moan, "Are you going to start those lovey-dovey looks again?"

"You could leave," his mother teased him. "If you don't like it."

"I will. It will only get worse before it gets better." Jonathan grabbed her suitcase and headed up the stairs. After the boy had gone from sight, Daniel Gregg leaned closer to his love, whispering how he had missed her and how glad he was that she was finally home. "Now what is this about you having me well trained?" he said, gruffly, eying her at arm's length. "You think you can actually do such a thing?"

"Well, I'm still working on it, you're not quite to pet-poodle status yet, but I'm getting there," her face breaking out into a sunny smile. A small clap of thunder in the bright blue sky caused a smile to break out on his face.

"Come in, would you? Supper should soon be ready."

"Oh supper too, huh? I'm not as wrong about that training as you tried to make me think."

"Jonathan cooked it, so pretend you like it." he whispered a word of warning. "I hope he gets a very good cook for a wife because he takes after his mother in that department."

While they ate, Carolyn caught the two men up on how Candy was getting along and all the fun they had had over the two days she had been there. "She's got a great roommate and she really enjoys her classes. She said Grandma Muir invites her over often and she has a new home at her roommate Rachel's house. And she's been offered a job working in the English Department as a secretary to one of the professors."

"Sounds like everything is going well for her then." the Captain summed up. "She hasn't called home in a while so I see it's because she is enjoying herself."

"She sends her love to both of you and is still planning to come home for Christmas but did ask if she could go to Rachel's for Thanksgiving. I told her it would be okay."

Jonathan volunteered to do the dishes so the "old folks" could catch up or whatever.

"I'll be up in a moment" the Captain told Carolyn, "you'll probably want to take a bath anyway."

"Sounds like a plan to me." she agreed. "Goodnight, Jonathan, thanks for supper." she kissed his cheek.

"See ya in the morning, Mom."

Wearily she climbed the stairs and after gathering a few things from her room she headed for the bathroom and the luxury of a hot bath. Staying in the hot water a bit longer than planned, she quickly dried off and threw on her nightgown. She found the Captain standing at his telescope, searching the beach in diligence.

"Something unusual?" she asked him, coming up behind him.

"No, just seeing what's about. It's a beautiful still night. One of my favorite nights to pass time away out on the water."

"You miss it very much, don't you?" she asked, a touch of sorrow for him in her voice.

"Yes, I do but I think I've just compensation." He turned around to face her, his eyes full of love for her. "So," he began, indicating that Carolyn sit down on the bed, he sitting down beside her on the comforter. "Tell me all about your visit."

"I did that downstairs," she protested.

"No, you didn't tell the whole story, there's something you left out. I can tell."

"Think you're pretty smart, don't you?" she teased him.

"I usually do." he grinned, "and so far it's not been proven wrong."

"Well, as I told you and Jonathan, the meeting with the publisher went well and I did get a sizable advance. 'They were thrilled with the book,' I think were his exact words. And then that night I went to see Candy and took her and her roommate out for dinner which I also already told you. And then after I called here to tell you I'd be home a day late, I went to my parents and went to sleep."

"And then?" his gaze never leaving her face.

"I spent most of the day with Candy, you know girl talk and then that night, her roommate Rachel and Rachel's father Max took us out for dinner. Chinese restaurant, very nice." 

"Max."

"Yes, Max. He was a very nice man." He turned his head to look out toward the French doors, trying to hide his jealousy which he knew must be clear on his face. "He's a widower and is raising two kids by himself. You know we got along from the minute we met, he was just so easy to talk to. He'd be very interesting to spend time with."

The Captain's silence was all she needed to hear to know what he was thinking.

"Daniel," she said trying to keep the laughter out of her voice. "You're not jealous, are you?"

"Of course I'm not jealous. Whatever gave you any indication that I would be jealous? I don't believe I said anything that could lead you to believe such a thing."

"I know. Which is exactly why I asked you if you were jealous. Let me tell you the rest of the story and then you can be jealous."

"This sounds interesting."

She adjusted the way she was sitting, so she could look him in the eye. "I like to see you when I talk to you." she told him. "As I was saying, Max was very nice and I enjoyed talking to him. He works for an archaeological supply firm and travels quite a bit. He told me about his recent visit to a dinosaur dig up in North Dakota. Daniel, I tell you it was fascinating."

"What does a man in that position do?" he pushed back a piece of hair that was lying on her forehead, but she of course she couldn't feel it.

"He goes to the digs and keeps records of all the items each one will need to progress in their work, making sure shovels, picks, etc., are in good working order, not to mention phones, and typewriters and walkie-talkies, washers, generators, anything they might need not to break down."

"Sounds interesting enough," the man admitted, more interested than he was letting on. "But anyway, we went to dinner the four of us and then out to play miniature golf and while we waited for the girls to finish, he bought me some ice cream and we talked."

"And...." he knew she was leading to something. "He kissed me," she said, so matter-of-factly the seaman almost didn't catch it.

"He kissed you?" his eyes flashed like the sudden storms he was so fond of conjuring.

"Yes, he did. He kissed me and I felt sorry for the poor man. He really was so embarrassed when I explained to him."

"Explained to him?" his eyes were calmer now.

"Of course, silly, did you think I was going to let it go? I mean this is a man that I'll probably be seeing more of, Candy and Rachel are getting to be great friends and could be roommates for the next four years for all we know. Plus I did tell him that he and Rachel would be welcome to stay here, if they wanted to come up."

"What were you thinking, woman?" Daniel Gregg couldn't restrain himself from yelling out. "What will you think of next? You tell me this man is fascinating and that he kissed you and then you invited him to stay here? And I suppose you would expect me to be on my best behavior?" He was fully facing her now, his eyes flashing with jealousy and love. It was a look that always made her catch her breath, thrilling to the fact it was for her.

"Completely. Daniel, you do know by now that there is nothing that will take me from you, don't you?"

His voice was husky with feeling.

"I still can't believe it at times, but yes, Carolyn, I do know it. I can't believe the buffoon actually kissed you."

She nodded her head.

"I told him I was flattered by his attentions but I wasn't free. I'm committed to life and beyond to someone who means more than anything to me. And he understood, I think. He seemed to. He was very nice about it. And I think we will be good friends. But you know you have my heart."

"How did this come about?" he asked, brushing his beard with his fingertips.

"Candy and Rachel were being typical girls. They thought I was lonely and needed a good man to comfort me in my old age. And before you get mad at Candy, remember she is going through a very difficult time. Life has thrown her a few curves I'm afraid. Especially when it comes to her father or what a father is."

"He taught at the school?" he asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Yes, and she's meeting a lot of people who knew him well and it's kind of hard on her, because she's not sure how to answer them. I don't think she even knows what the questions are. She barely remembers him."

"I'm not angry with Candy, this is a very hard time in life for anyone. But continue, did anything else happen?"

He was looking at her so intensely, it was hard to think about anything else but him.

"And then nothing," she managed to say, thinking of how close he was to her.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his lips just inches from hers. Trying not to think about what she would like to do with him this close, she just smiled.

"I think so. We spent some time with my mother and father on Saturday morning before I left and then I came home. Do we have to finish this conversation now? I'm really thinking that maybe we could settle down for the night and maybe we could indulge in a dream or two."

"If you're sure," he said. But his manner was telling her something different.

"Well, I did run into Angela Foster. But I really don't want to talk about that. Besides that doesn't matter anymore."

"Angela Foster?" he was extremely curious but was trying not to sound like it.

"She and Bobby dated before I met him and then after we were married, she sort of thought that maybe, well, it's no big deal. She tried to get him back."

"Why the little....."

"That was so long ago and it doesn't even seem like it was me it happened to. Besides, as I said, it doesn't matter anymore, I don't really care." and even though she felt nothing, she touched his cheek briefly.

"Well, then, maybe we can move on," he smiled.

"I think we have done enough discussing for now. We can call Candy later, it's pretty late, she's probably doing homework or partying or something," Carolyn said with a cute laugh. "Oh, to be in college again."

"Would you really wish for that time of your life again?" he was curious.

"No, I wouldn't. I mean it was fun, but I'd much rather have the life I have now. There are so many advantages." She looked at this "man" that she loved more than she could have possibly imagined and thought about what she had just said. No, she wouldn't have traded the last ten years of her life for anything in the world. Every day here in Gull Cottage with Daniel Gregg was fresh and new, something she never thought possible when it came to love.

"Well, I'll leave you to get your rest then, M'Dear," he got up from the bed. "I'll make sure the ship is secure and then take up the watch."

"Don't forget my dream," she begged, wishing he would stay a while longer. Sometimes he would stay with her through the night, sitting beside her while she slept.

"You can depend on that," he said gently, and then he was gone.

It had been wonderful being in Philadelphia and seeing her little girl again, but oh it was good to be home.

**********

Jonathan picked up the ringing phone and said a hurried hello in the receiver.

"Candy!" he said, excitement in his voice. While he would never admit it, he missed his sister and wished she'd come home. "Mom was telling us about your classes and the dorm and your friends a stuff, sounds like you're having a good time."

"I am enjoying it even though the studying is terrible."

"I don't know if Mom's available right now, she went up to bed pretty early." Jonathan told his sister.

"That's okay I wanted to talk to you anyway."

"You're wasting money on me? How come?"

"I'm at Rachel's and her dad said I could use the phone so I can pay him later. I wanted to talk to you to see if Mom told what I did."

"What did you do? Must be something good if you're willing to tell me."

"I tried to set Mom up with Rach's Dad, it didn't go over well and I can't believe how stupid I was."

"I can't believe you did it either. Candy, you know that her and the Captain are in love."

"I guess I didn't really realize it. I knew they were fond of each other, but I guess I wasn't paying any attention. I did see this look once, but it just didn't sink in until now."

"I can't believe you don't sense it, I mean, sheesh, it's so obvious. They act like love-sick teenagers most of the time."

"They do? Really?"

"I wouldn't lie and it is true. If only...."

"Yeah, I know, that would be great. Can't believe you noticed something that I didn't. Maybe you're not such a bad brother after all. Are you sure that Mom's not available?"

"Pretty sure, door's shut and the Captain isn't around which means he's with her."

"For heaven's sake, Jonathan, that makes it sound like they'd be doing, well, you know. Mom's too old for that sort of thing and the Captain definitely is."

"You don't have to tell me that. That's the last thing I would think of, Candy. Come on, they are in love but THAT?"

"You're right. Goodnight, Jonathan."

"Goodnight Candy."

End


End file.
